Gryffindor Gone Bad Ass
by PotterWatchBrigade
Summary: Gryffindor's princess has fallen. From the ashes rises a bad ass whose looking for her counterpart and excellent scores on her NEWTS. Entire story was written listening to the Grease 2 soundtrack.
1. Chapter 1

Entire story was written listening to the sound track of Grease 2. I am apologizing now!

"Save my soul!"

"Hermione quit it! It won't be that bad."

"Then you try to be the only member of the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts."

"Hey! There's Neville lets grab a compartment with him!"

Ginny pulled Hermione along. Who knew the brightest witch of their age would be trudging onto the Hogwarts Express. Ginny understood her worries, without Ron and Harry by her side she was a little lost. The only reason Hermione was here was to complete her NEWTS and then she'd be out in the real world with her two best friends. Ginny had hoped for Hermione and Ron to get together after the Battle of Hogwarts but something didn't match up for Hermione so that was the end of that. Bloody hell the girl was stubborn. Hermione had changed a lot over the course of the summer. She now wore a decent amount of make-up. Her hair had finally calmed to perfect cascading curls and her skin was kissed by the sun. Along with the addition of make-up came a new wardrobe of tight fitting clothes that hung to her curves. Ginny had watched the guy's reaction the first time Hermione came down wearing ripped up booty shorts that hung to her hips. Harry wanted to cover her up and Ron wanted to have a bite of the action.

They finally came to the compartment that held one certain Neville Longbottom and one Luna Lovegood. Neville's face was a giant gaping hole and Ginny knew that he had seen Hermione. Hermione had event noticed as she swung her hips into the compartment wearing black ripped skinny jeans and combat boots with a large tank top that showed off her black lace bra. Ginny couldn't contain her laughter at the obliviousness Hermione was showing. Neville blushed and tried to hide his face meanwhile Hermione gave her a questioning look. They took the rest of the ride to talk about their summers and question who would be coming back for an extra year at Hogwarts. They all highly doubted they'd see very many Slytherins. Eventually they all separated to change into their robes.

Hermione walked back to the compartment with cat calls and whistles following her. Parkinson's skirts were normally the shortest but Hermione's could even rival hers. She simply wore her blouse with its sleeves rolled to the elbow and her tie loose around her neck. Her knee socks were pushed down to the top of her small black boots. This was no longer some shy little naïve Gryffindor. This was the princess gone badass. This was gonna be one interesting year. Ginny wanted to see the new capabilities of this Hermione. The girl was free to shine and show her talents. She had zero need to save the boy who lived this year. What she would do now was of a far greater risk and who knew if she would come out on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming up to the Great Hall every eye was turned to the headmistress. She stood regally at the top of the stairs just as she had in first year. She waited for all the students to notice her and for the voices to stop. She finally smiled "8th years stay here. Everyone else take your places." The rest of the student body scurried by.

"Welcome back. 8th year students will be living in their own set of dorms." As McGonagall talked Hermione looked around to see who had come back. Ernie MacMillan was to her left as well as Padma Patil. Neville stood in the center next to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Against the left wall was Blaize, Pansy and Theodore Nott. Standing behind her was Terry Boot with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus Finnigan. So far so good. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement a boy leaned against the right wall behind Terry. He was wearing a black muggle hoodie and a baseball cap with jeans and square toed cowboy boots. She recognized the figure but couldn't put her finger to whom it could be.

By the time Hermione had turned her attention back to the headmistress the 8th years were moving towards their seats in the great hall. Hermione caught up with Neville. "Hey, what did McGonagall say?" Neville's face was in shock. "Hermione Granger not paying attention! Who are you?!" Hermione just laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, I was looking to see all who had come back." Neville nodded understanding. They took their seats next to Ginny. The sorting started and ended up giving Ravenclaw four new members, Hufflepuff five, Gryffindor seven, and Slytherin received four. Cheers were heard from all four houses and feast began. After they each had their fill Neville and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and left for their new dorms.

As they walked towards the stair case they ran into Terry, Justin, and Seamus. As they neared the group ahead of them they heard Seamus talking. "Who new under all those clothes the girl has always had such curves? I mean seriously Terry did you see Granger's ass? Girls bloody beautiful and no one knew till now!" Neville looked at Hermione who had smirk worthy of a Malfoy. Hermione whispered to Neville "Watch this!" She popped open an extra button on her blouse and sauntered forward catching up with the three boys and passing them before turning to Seamus "Have a nice view Seamus!" And she bounded up the stairs. The three boys stopped in shock and aww of the bold flirtatiousness just shown to them by one Hermione Granger. Justin was the first to speak "She will be the death of us all!" Neville couldn't contain his laughter anymore. The three boys turned as Neville rushed by in a hurry to catch up with Hermione. "Bloody hell, I think I'm in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I Don't own Harry Potter.**

It had been a week or so and things were starting to go back to normal. Except the boys kept drooling, mostly Seamus. He was oh so convinced that Hermione and he were meant to be. Hermione was sitting in the library watching the sun go down over the quidditch pitch. That's when she saw him streaking through the sky. He was obviously a skilled flyer. She watched as he did what would could only be classified as a perfect faint pulling up a foot or so above the field. He showed so much skill there was no way Harry could ever compete with him. Who was this guy she knew that it couldn't be any of the seventh or eighth years but the man was too large to be a sixth year. She knew every seventh and eighth year didn't she? Puzzling over his identity she remember the eighth year in boots and figured that this high flyer must be him. But who was he? Where did he come from? That's when she decided to head down to the pitch to meet him.

She was almost to the pitch when she heard someone behind her. She turned to find a smiling Seamus. He stumbled forward. "Well, well, well if it isn't the school tease. Finally come to give me what you owe me?"

"I don't owe you anything. Your drunk Seamus go away."

"Don't owe me? Don't owe me? You owe me the same quivers you force down my body." By now Hermione's back was pressed into the bleachers. How ironic. She would think of the irony later because Seamus's hand was creeping up her thigh under her skirt. She slapped him with all her force hoping the stinging pain would bring him to his senses and knock him away from her. Unfortunately, his hands stayed pinning her to the bleachers. "You whore!" he spat before forcing his mouth down onto hers. She tore her lips away and screamed bloody murder before he captured her lips again. She squirmed, and beat against him as much as she could just so she could scream again. He was about to pull her down and all she could do was close her eyes. She heard a swoosh and sickening crack followed by a moan. Hermione opened her eyes to see Seamus folded over and the high flyer standing above him.

He offered his hand to Hermione who gratefully accepted it. He pulled her in and he hugged her. It wasn't till now that Hermione realized she was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Seamus started to moan again and move towards them. She clung to her knight and he slid her onto his broom holding her in front of him. He speedily kicked off and flew from the groaning teen.

Once in the air Hermione turned and looked at him. He was almost in the same outfit as the last time she'd seen him except this time he was wearing his hat backwards with a pair of tinted goggles and different shoes. He smiled at her and she smiled right back. She snuggled closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. She soon noticed they were descending and Hermione looked down to see them a few feet from the landing of the Astronomy Tower. He helped her to the floor before gaining some height and saying "See you soon." He took off into the night. Leaving Hermione to wonder what man had just saved her from a terrible situation. She leaned on the railing and watched him fly out of sight. Letting out sigh. "What kind of man indeed?"

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay for all of you who are following this story I just have to say thank you! I will try my best to update quickly! Thanks you all so much this being one of my first stories I really appreciate you!**

"Did you hear something Mrs. Norris? Pesky children should learn to stay in bed!"

He sighed in relief as Filch moved away. After leaving Hermione at the Astronomy tower he had flown to the quidditch shack to put away his broom. He had also looked for Seamus but had never found the son of a gun. He figured he had made it to Madam Pomfrey to treat the three broken ribs he was inflicted with or he had stumbled off a drunken fool.

As he climbed through the portrait hole to his common room he was attacked by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. After a small struggle he realized it was a hug nothing endangering. He turned to see Zabini with a worried look on his face. "Blaize what's the matter with you?"

"I thought someone found out it was you!"

"What?"

"It's just you were gone so long I was worried that someone had found out who you were. That they had killed you or worse."

It finally dawned on him. He was supposed to be back hours ago and here he was coming in late to see his friend who was worried sick. "I'm so sorry Blaize I just was side tracked and ended up having to sneak through the halls past Filch so it took some time." He pulled in Blaize for a hug. After a minute or so the two sprang apart coughing and mumbling. Slytherins aren't exactly known for showing emotion. Blaize was the first to outright speak. "So what was so distracting?'

"Blaize, buddy ol' pal you are going to want to sit down for this one!"

He explained about his knightly actions in saving a damsel in distress and who the dragon had been and what treasure he had been seeking. By the end Blaize looked like he wanted to vomit all over Seamus before ripping him to pieces. "What a sick, twisted bastard! The poor girl! Hey wait a minute you never said who she was! Well who is she?"

"I saved the princess herself, one Hermione Granger." He wasn't going to lie, it felt good to save her. It felt even better when she curled into him on the broom ride.

"What!? You have got to be kidding little miss perfect. I mean she was all saintly but you have to admit this new wardrobe is so hot. But you don't assault her she will beat your ass!"

"I don't think she was expecting him to do something so outrageous. I mean after all he is in her house and he was pretty close with Weasel." He had thought a lot about this since saving her. I mean she is the brightest witch of their age, surely she could have stopped Seamus before he had gotten so close.

"So does she know it was you?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well how can you be so certain?"

"She smiled at me."

"What?"

"I got the golden girl to smile at me. It wasn't just her little thankful smile, I got the real smile." He noticed that Blaize was chuckling to himself by this point and he just shook his head. "You my friend have got it bad!" still chuckling he looked at his curious gaze. "You like her! You've fallen for the Gryffindor Princess!" Blaize chuckled and headed for the dorm, giving him time to digest the truth.

"Shit!"

Hermione's POV

"Hello, if it isn't the Gryffindor sweet heart here to put all of our grades to shame one last time."

"Zabini, lovely to see you as always!" She said with so much sarcasm it could kill a troll.

"Aww don't be that way Granger. I'm just trying to break the ice."

"What do you want Zabini?"

"I wanted to apologize. You know for always backing up Malfoy and the other Slytherins."

She immediately started to poke at him. "Who are you and where is Blaize?!"

"Ha-ha stop it Hermione that tickles!" by now she had him keeled over on the floor in fits of laughter as she continued to poke and tickle him.

What many didn't know was that back in first year Hermione and Blaize had been friendly maybe even friends with one another. As the years had gone by they had simply drifted to different sides. But they were never rude to one another. They had just stood by and watched their friends torment one another.

"Friends, Mrs. Granger?"

"We are delightfully so!"

Zabini led her on a walk outside talking and laughing like old times. Meanwhile a certain Italian was playing a little game of match maker.

 **Please Review! I want to hear what you think so far and what you want to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, little Robbin I have proposition for you."

"I'm Listening Italian Stallion."

It had been three days since Hermione had been whisked away by her knight. When she had returned to her common room Ginny was waiting patiently. Hermione spilled her guts ranting and raving over the day's event. Ginny felt like if anyone had seen her face change through Hermione's story they would have turned and ran. By the time Hermione was finished talking Ginny was fuming and was more than ready to blow. "He did what!? Of all the things you're worried about right now it's knowing the name of your savior when you should be freaking out that one Seamus Finnigan just tried to attack you!" Hermione pursed her lips in thought and then quietly spoke in a strong and smooth tone "I want to focus on the good. I have spent too much time focusing on the "what ifs". Today is my day and I want to live and not cower behind logic and what could have happened that is no way to live a life." Hearing these words Ginny deflated and rushed to Hermione hugging and squeezing her. They both laughed and talked some more before heading up for bed.

Ginny was now sitting in charms next to a certain Blaize Zabini who was passing her notes. He definitely wasn't as annoying as the other Slytherins but he was not a walk in the park either. He had figured out how she ticked. They were always getting in debates with one another over silly little things. Zabini slid his hand across the desk covering his message with his hand.

The note simply stated "I know what happened to Granger."

Ginny's mouth dropped faster than a cannonball from the Leaning Tower of Pisa. She looked to see Zabini smirking at her and he rolled his eyes. He slid the parchment back over.

"Talk to you after class."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had been daydreaming about her knight. She remembered the feeling of his chest and arms surrounding her. She still couldn't believe that he had saved her, he was her knight, her superman. No one could convince her that he was anything less than a hero. She was leaning in the hallway looking out the window when she saw him walking towards her. When he saw her he went to turn around but by that time she had found her voice. "Wait! Please wait!" He had stopped in his tracks. She ran around so she could face him.

"I just wanted to thank you. You saved me and I don't think I could ever repay you for that."

His voice was filled with gravel almost as if he didn't speak much. "It is I who should be thanking you. Without you I would be living a very different life."

Hermione was in shock and didn't know what to respond and so he turned and walked away leaving a stunned Hermione in the middle of the corridor. His face slowly relaxing into his well-known smirk.

As Hermione watched him turn the corner Ginny came to her side. The ginger just laughed "Girl you got it bad let's go get a butter beer!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You couldn't resist could you?"

"Sorry Blaise! How often have you seen Granger flabbergasted at something? It doesn't come easy that's for sure."

"Dude, what will Granger say when she finds out it's you that saved her though?"

"If all works out she will never know. She's too good to have me hurt her again. Hence why I will not be seeking her out."

"You didn't seek her out today, she found your pompous ass!"

"Well I'll just hide better from now on!"

"Hahaha Girl can find ol' Voldies horcruxes without a map I think she can find you!"

"Is that a bet I hear Zabini?"

"What's your terms your pompous majesty?"

 **Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with two jobs but starting next week I will be down to one again so this should get updated for often! Please leave a review even if you're just telling me it's good I would love feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello my_** ** _beautiful readers! Sorry about the delay again. Got a little sunlight yesterday so today its all dark basements and corners covered in shadows. I know this chapter isn't very exciting but it sets up for the next chapter i promise. Naughty Zabini!_**

Blaize was on top of all this from the start. He had enlisted help from the little fire bird mere days after the first incident. Now with the bet happening it made his plan all too easy! The snarky git didn't know what was coming for him. Gryffindor's bad ass was also in for a surprise considering her best friend was in on all of this as well. Blaize and Ginny had been meeting up for days to discuss and finalize their plans.

It was almost Halloween and this year there would be a masquerade ball held. This ball was held for 6th years and up the other students just got to enjoy the normal feast. This weekend was a Hogsmead weekend so everyone could purchase gowns and masks. Hermione was excited but not nearly as excited as Ginny. Ginny had come up with the good idea that they could apparate to London to find better dresses.

Early Saturday morning the girls dressed and started the walk to Hogsmead. Once outside of Hogwarts boundaries the girls locked arms and twisted away to a small shop. The shop was located in London's historical Bloomsbury district which is known for scientist and historians of old. Hence how Hermione knew about it, she had stumbled across the small nook where the store is hidden when she was doing her science project in primary school. Not many people knew about the small shop so Hermione wasn't worried about other muggleborns.

Hermione knew the moment she saw the dress that it was meant for her. It would flaunt her curves perfectly. Its color and cut however would keep the others from knowing it was her. The dress was a dark green that shimmered into an almost black color with golden thread running through the fabric giving it a timeless effect. The dress also had cutouts in the bodice that were covered with a thin layer of lace that crept from the sweet heart neckline and faded into the folds of the skirt. It was a dress that any Slytherin would die for. When Hermione came out of the dressing room in the dress Ginny squealed in delight. She too had found a dress worthy of any pureblood aristocrat. Her dress a simple slip was a swirl of grays giving it the dimension of almost being smoke. Her dress had two cut outs one above each hip. They were covered with a shear layer of sparkling black fabric that faded straight into the billowing clouds of smoke. The girls quickly bought their dresses and headed back for Hogwarts to stow away the gowns.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zabini!"

"Yes, your royal majesty?" his voice dripped with so much sarcasm.

"What am I supposed to do about this blasted ball?! We are all required to attend and in perfect dress none the less so how am I supposed to hide my identity. Surely, someone will figure it out!"

"Glamour charms my boy, ever heard of them? "

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around" with that comment he got a pillow thrown into his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was mere hours before the ball and the whole school was in a buzz. While the actual party was limited to 6th years and up, that didn't means the other students would miss out on everyone making their entrance. Ginny had just finished Hermione's hair in a sloppy up do with braids and curls. A green ribbon wrapping around the hair ensemble three time kept it all in place. Well that and a lot of pins and hairspray. Ginny started on her hair which was to be done in an odd side bun with pieces jutting out at odd angles and pieces falling out. When she was done she looked amazing but with some quick additions of winged eyeliner she looked fierce and ready to prowl. Hermione looked much in the same state with a smoky eye demanding people to give her attention. The girls had slipped into their dresses. Their masks matched their dresses perfectly. Hermione had the idea to elongate their eye holes so their makeup would be more present in their overall looks. The ladies made their way to the great hall ready for a night of fun and adventure. Meanwhile a now dark haired boy with shining silver eyes with his face hidden behind a mask was also making his way to the grand hall. Neither one of the groups could have prepared for what came next.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize I'm a jerk and I know it! It has been almost a year since the last update and while I'd like to promise updates more often who knows what's really going to happen. I also apologize for I am still a shitty writer and that probably will never change. And without further delay here we go! Reminder that I do not own Harry Potter! Please R & R!**_

The girls descended the staircase to the crowd of students below. Both, Hermione and Ginny were met with looks of adoration. Ginny was quickly whisked into the hall by someone closely resembling Blaise Zabini. Hermione entered the hall unescorted, and in that moment it was like the world had stopped as every head had turned towards her. That is when Hermione made eye contact with a boy with raven colored hair and piercing eyes. That was her knight, she just knew it. He stood against the back wall in a sharply tailored black tuxedo with silver statement pieces. She glided towards him never releasing her gaze.

 _ **00000000000**_

She had entered the hall with a sense of grace and poise that would put his own mother to shame. Their eyes had met and he felt like she could simply see through him. But instead of lifting her gaze and continuing her scan of the hall, she started walking towards him. Draco couldn't look away as she slowly stalked towards him, her eyes blazing through his very core. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she finally reached him. As he was still fumbling for words, he slowly extended his hand a motioned to the dance floor. She accepted his hand and they were met with everyone's eyes as they approached the dance floor.

Draco tugged her in close as a slow and sultry song began to take play. She placed her hand on his shoulder from behind and clutched it as she stared into his eyes. His hand clung to the small of her back as the song continued to play its melody. The soft lyrics were the only thing that could be heard as the two swayed.

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only for your happiness_

 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_

 _From this moment on…_

As the song came to a close Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as she began to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of neck.

Draco couldn't even fathom who this girl was. Long gone was the outspoken bookworm and in her place a women who willing allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms. Draco had long forgotten his glamours, he had forgotten that she had no idea who he was or that this was the girl he had taunted and bullied for so long. All of those thoughts had flown out of his head the second that the girl in his arms looked up at him a smiled. He had never been on the other side of one of these smiles and it had knocked the wind out of him.

 _ **000000000000000000000**_

His eyes were filled with so much emotion as he stood there looking down at her. She could see the shock and aw that they held for her but those were both beat out by the adoration. Her cheeks slowly warmed as she continued to look up at him. Their eyes never wavering from each other. They were broken from their reverie by a hand on both of their shoulders as Blaise came over to lead them off the floor. She silently walked off but turned towards her knight and smiled as she saw him reaching for her hand. She clasped his with equal enthusiasm.

 _ **000000000000**_

Blaise was totally calling it now, he had this bet so in the bag. He had watched as the two had become entranced in each other neither one willing to look away from the other. It was like the pair had a sense of magnetism for the other. Many would not have seen Draco against the back wall but she had found him easily as if they had planned to meet there all along. Then they proceeded as if no one was watching when in reality everyone in the bloody hall had been. The looks of envy across the faces of the masses was a little more than just hilarious. As of right now Draco had left to get punch for the duo and Hermione was swarmed by more men as soon as Draco had stepped three feet away from her. This probably would have aggravated the Slytherin except as Draco continued to look back he could see that she was still eyeing him. No other man could sway Hermione's attention.

 _ **0000000000000000**_

As Draco was returning with punch a clock struck midnight and he knew if he didn't depart soon there would be no recovering from his exposure. Handing Hermione her drink he bowed his head, ghosting his lips over the shell of her ear sending goosebumps down her spine. He smirked and then whispered, "I must be going my love."

Hermione smirked, "leaving already and with no forgotten glass slipper?"

Understanding her reference he handed her a cuff link and departed with a kiss to her temple "this will have to do for now".

Draco then left, Hermione eyeing him up and down with a look that can only be described as predatory. Once he was far from sight Hermione then looked at the cuff link. Nothing could stop her from smiling that night as she walked back to the common room early or that's what she thought as she left the hall.

 _ **Thanks for reading folks! As I said before I know I'm a jerk but please leave me a review if you like it! Hopefully, I will get another chapter up soon but I am back at school so please don't hate me. The song lyrics are From This Moment by Shania Twain.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh my goodness some of you are so nice for following this shit fest! I hope I do you proud and create a story that you are happy to read! I don't think this story will be very long but I'll be honest anything is possible. If I decide to expand the plot then we will be in for a ride I promise you that. Reminder that I do not own anything Harry Potter. Please review! If you want to tell me how comical I am please do.**_

As Hermione walked up the staircase she heard a muffled noise coming from the alcove to her left. Remembering to be constantly vigilante, Hermione trained her wand on the alcove. Stepping round the edge of the alcove Hermione came face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson. The girl was gagged and tied. Hermione knelt down to cut the ties that bound Pansy. Pansy sprung to the gag and bolted out of the alcove, Hermione ran after the girl.

Eventually, Pansy slowed and looked back to Hermione. Huffing as she spoke "Don't …. Don't go back to Gryffindor". Hermione was stunned, what was Pansy talking about?

"I was walking to the astronomy tower when I heard some people coming up the stairs, I heard them talking they were laying an ambush for "the precious golden girl". Don't you understand?! Someone is after you!"

Hermione stood there gaping at the Slytherin girl. "Why would they want me?"

"Does it matter? They stunned and hid me in an alcove! They are not here to play silly games!"

Hermione finally wrapping her head around the gravity of this situation. "I'm going to summon the Headmistress." An Otter dashed down the halls.

Now it was Pansy's turn to be shocked. "What was that? Was that a patronus?"

Hermione allowed a smirk to cross her lips. "How did you think the order communicated?"

Pansy's face widened. "No wonder you won the war!" Hermione just chuckled.

About that time McGonagall came rushing towards the pair. "Hermione, Mrs. Parkinson, I hope this is not some small rivalry and is as important as your message made it sound?"

Hermione faced McGonagall "Yes, Headmistress. Pansy, please tell her all that you told me."

As Pansy spoke the headmistress's face paled considerably. "It seems we rejoiced to early." McGonagall flourished her wand and sent another patronus. Within, seconds Dobby was pulling a reluctant Kingsley towards the group.

Turning to the girls, "Mrs. Parkinson please take Hermione with you to the Slytherin common room and keep her there until we come to fetch her. Do not leave the common room for any purpose. Is that clear?"

Pansy curtly nodded and took hold of Hermione. Dragging her towards the dungeons.

 _ **00000000000000000000000**_

Draco had been in the common room no more than five minutes, when Blaise came bustling in after him. "Mate, you are more than screwed!" Zabini let out a long whistle as he shook his head, a large grin plastered across his face. "That girl is a blood hound! She sniffed you out the second she stepped in the room!"

Draco hated to admit but Blaise was right. The girl had spotted him as if he was the Elephant in the room. As his mind was racing he couldn't help but continually loop back to the cuff link. At the time it had seemed a fun and corny gesture, now it was killing him. It wasn't that the cuffs were elaborate or statement pieces that made Draco stress, it was actually the opposite, the cuffs were plain and simply IF

As he looked to the cuff link in his palm, he heard the common room door. He looked up and spotted Pansy followed closely by a head of hair that could only be Hermione Granger. Luckily, for him she had yet to spot him as she was enraptured in the conversation she was having with Pansy. Taking that as his cue he hauled ass out of the common room and into his dorm. As he fled down the hall he heard the light chuckles of Blaise follow him down the corridor. Zabini was going to pay for every one of those chuckles later, Draco promised himself that much.

 _ **000000000000000**_

If Hermione had been paying attention to her surroundings she would have noticed a streak of black as someone ran towards the dormitories. Pansy was explaining the history and the magic used in the Slytherin common room. Hermione was fascinated, not only by the room but also by her connection with Pansy. She had always thought of Pansy as a blind follower to Malfoy never realizing that the girl had a brain of her own. Maybe pure bloods weren't the only ones judging a book by its cover.

Hermione was pulled out her reverie by Blaise pulling her down onto one of the couches by the fire place. "So love, who was the bloke at the ball?"

Hermione's face slowly turned scarlet. "I … I don't really know." Hermione looked at the cuff link that was still in her hand. It was simple with delicate etching. To an untrained eye it might seem that anyone could own such a thing, but she knew better. The delicate nature of the cuff link screamed wealth and high class.

"What's that?" Hermione looked up to see pansy looking towards the cuff. Handing to cuff to the other girl. "It's my clue to whom he is." Pansy looked from Hermione to Blaise.

"Well whoever he is, he's rich beyond belief. This is a set made by Jacob & Co."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "When you say rich beyond belief?"

"These cost about 2 million dollars."

Hermione was appalled "Who spends that much money on cufflinks?"

Guiltily Blaise raised his hand. Pansy looked back to Hermione "Many pureblood families spend this amount on clothes and jewelry but only the finest will spend that amount on cufflinks."

Hermione starred at the two, wondering who she had fallen for. He was wealthy and must be a pure blood. There was only one house that a pure blood with that kind of wealth and power could belong too, Hermione had fallen for a Slytherin.

 _ **Probably not what you were expecting. I say that because it wasn't what I was originally going to write. EHHH shit happens! Thanks for reading please review and let me know what y'all would like to see happen.**_


End file.
